tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Household Mew Mews
Household Mew Mews is the fourth series made by Princess Mew. Plot The story takes place in an alternation world where a group of students in a class are chosen for a project known as "Household Mews". They are fused with their pets to become Mews known as Household Mew Mews. They're Cyniclons who come to Earth to take over, they turn ordinary humans into evil mews to fight the Household Mews. The Household Mews must purify the evil Mews to turn them back but they keep their animal DNA that the Cyniclons infuse them with but they don't know about them afterwards. Those evil Mews turned good stay Mews but they are supportive Mews who turn out to help the Household Mews. The main setting is Sengo academy. Characters Household Mews * Takeko Masakage The cute and adorable Mew. Takeko is a first-year in class C of Sengo academy. He's the cute and adorable short first-year student who moved to Tokyo after his parents got a business promotion to work at a CEO in Tokyo, Japan. His D.N.A is fused with that of his pet, Sugar the Ragamuffin cat breed. His alter ego is Mew Lamingtons, his abilities are Love-based. Theme: Pink * Maeda Toshiie The smart and nerdy Mew. Maeda is a third-year in class C of Sengo academy. She's the smart and nerdy tall third-year student who's been going there since her first year of attending the academy. Her D.N.A is fused with that of her pet, Toki the Long-tailed chinchilla. Her alter ego is Mew Cucumber, her abilities are nature-based. Theme: Green * Adachi Hyogo The Chuunibyo Mew. Adachi is a first-year in class C of Sengo Academy. He's the crazy, chuunibyo tall first-year student who has Chuunibyo also known as 8th grade syndrome, he's been like that ever since he was young and people never thought of him as mature. His D.N.A is fused with that of his pet, Milkie, the White with Dark Eyes Ferret breed. His alter ego is Mew Macaroon, his abilities are moon/darkness-based. Theme: Purple * Kuroda Kanbee The playboy Mew. Kuroda is a second-year in class C of Sengo Academy. He's the total playboy, short second-year student who is a total playboy and enjoys pleasure relationships with others despite being short. His D.N.A is fused with that of his pet, Gaundi the Australian Shepherd dog breed. His alter ego is Mew Cake, his abilities are lighting-based. Theme: Yellow * Takenaka Yoshio The prince Mew. Takenaka is a third-year in class C of Sengo academy. She's the prince, tall third-year student who is a prince to all of the girls in the academy, she displays a somewhat princely personality, often flirting with the girls and calling them, "hime" (Japanese for "princess"). Her D.N.A is fused with that of her pet, Pina the Pink-toed tarantula breed. Her alter ego is Mew Ice Cream, her abilities are snow-based. Theme: Blue * Mina Shido The athletic Mew. Mina is a second-year in class C of Sengo academy. She's the athletic, average height second year-student who is the twin sister to Asui and the most athletic girl in the school. Her D.N.A is fused with that of her pet, Shiro the Holland Lop US rabbit breed. Her alter ego is Mew Rice, her abilities are light-based. Theme: White * Asui Shido The bookworm Mew. Asui is a second-year in class C of Sengo academy. She's the bookworm, average height second-year student who is the twin sister to Mina and a total bookworm who loves to read. Her D.N.A is fused with that of her pet, Kuro the Checkered Giant US rabbit breed. Her alter ego is Mew Bean, her abilities are ink-based. Theme: Black * Baba Nobuharu The delinquent Mew. Baba is a third-year in class C of Sengo academy. He's the delinquent, tall third-year student who is the older brother of Yuri and the one who likes to fight. His D.N.A is fused with that of his pet, Victor the Vosmaer's eclectus parrot breed. His alter ego is Mew Fudge, his abilities are fire-based. Theme: Red * Yuri Nobuharu The little sister Mew. Yuri is a first-year in class C of Sengo academy. She's the little sister, short first-year student who is the little sister of Baba, she loves to read/play shojo manga/games. Her D.N.A is fused with that of her pet, Bubbles the Goldfish. Her alter ego is Mew Cupcake, her abilities are water-based. Theme: Orange * Nara Shinji The owner of the "Household Mew" Project. He chose the group of students for the project-based on their abilities. He works as a teacher at the academy while watching over the group. He helps the other supportive Mews as well. Supportive Mews * Kishi Motoori An innocent Mew. He is first-year in class G of Sengo Academy. He's not one of the chosen students, a first-year student in class G. He was turned into an evil Mew by the Cyniclons but was purifyed by the Household Mews but in the progress he was fused with his pet. His D.N.A if fused with that of his pet, Akane the Balinese cat breed. his alter ego is Mew Strawberry, his abilities are emotions/emotional-based. He also falls in love with Ito Hitachiin. Those two make a contract between only them stating "Ito or Kishi will not fall in love with anyone else and will be together forever and ever". Theme: Pink * Ito Hitachiin An mischievous Mew. He is a second-year at Byakudan Senior High school of class 2-4. He's not a chosen student or rather a student from another school, a second-year student in class 2-4. His twin brother is Tomohiro Hitachiin, he's the total opposite of him. He was turned into an evil mew by the Cyniclons but was purifyed by Mew Strawberry with the help of Mew Rice and Mew Bean. His D.N.A is fused with that of animal that followed him after he helped fix its leg, Shire horse Breed. His alter ego is Mew Sweet Potato, his abilities are hypnotism-based. Ito, falls in love with Kishi Motoori, despite being rude to him at first when they meet he eventually falls in love with him. Theme: Purple * Tomohiro Hitachiin An friendly Mew. He is a second-year at Byakudan Senior High school of class 2-4. He's not a chosen student or rather a student from another school, a second-year student in class 2-4. His twin brother is Ito Hitachiin, he's the complete opposite of him. He was turned into an evil mew by the Cyniclons but was purified by Mew Strawberry with the help of Mew Rice and Mew Bean. His D.N.A is fused with that of animal that became attached to him the Danish Landrace sheep breed. His alter ego is Mew Waffles, his abilities are rock-based. Theme: Blue * Beruka Utaval A serious yet mature Mew. She is a third-year at Konohagakure High School of class 3-A. She's not a chosen student or rather a student from another school, a third-year in class 3-A. She's turned into an evil Mew but is purified by the household Mew Mews. Her D.N.A is infused with that of her best friend/pet, Ruka the Pomeranian goose. Her alter ego is Mew Apple, her abilties are weather-based. She falls in love with Moonstone, a Cyniclon who thought she was one of the main Mew Mews at first but even after finding out she was a supportive Mew he still "fall in love with her at first sight". Theme: Red Others * Ren Ikaruga The main scientist behind the Household Mew Project. He's also the teacher of Class C at Sengo Academy and owner of the small café at Sengo academy called Café Sengo, where the Mews work after school that is. * Tofu Ikaruga Tofu is a student at Sengo Academy Class C and is the younger sister of Ren, the owner of the Household Mew Project. She isn't a member of the team but she helps her older brother out a lot with the Project and especially the Mews. Finds them really fun to be around. * Alice Bean Alice is a transfer student who ends up in Class C after moving there from American. Ever since moving and entering that class, she finds it hard to understand them since she doesn't really know how to speak or understand Japanese all that well since she's from America. Cyniclons * Sapphire One of the Cyniclons that comes to Earth to fight the Household Mew Mews. She's the youngest sibling of Peridot and Black Agate. Sapphire is also the first Cyniclon to appear on Earth and face against Mew Lamingtons. She uses a whip called Thorn Whip to fight with. * Peridot Another Cyniclons that comes to Earth to fight the Household Mew Mews. She's the second oldest sibling of Sapphire and Black Agate. Peridot is also the second Cyniclon to appear on Earth and face against Mew Cucumber. She uses a pair of tantou blades called Ice Blades to fight with. * Black Agate A Cyniclon that appears on Earth alongside Peridot and the oldest sibling of Peridot and Sapphire. He is the most mature one of the three siblings. He fights against Mew Macaroon when he first appears fighting. He uses various small items as weapons which he calls "Dynamic Blades" to fight with. *Bixbite A Cyniclon that appears on Earth shortly right after Black Agate. She is a strange one that appears, she first fights Mew Cake and turns Beruka into Evil Mew Apple but was defeated by Mew Cake in return. She uses a weapon called "Blister's Eyes" which is a large hammer. * Moonstone Another male Cyniclon that appears on Earth. His first meeting with the Mews was with Mew Apple, as when he first saw her he fell straight in love with her, he also thought she was a Mew Mew at first but then after realizing she was a supportive Mew he wanted to kill Bixbite for turning her into "that". He uses a weapon called "Magic Paint" which is a paint brush, but a paint brush that the drawings come to life when. Places * Sengo Academy: The Academy that the Household Mews attend, also some supportive Mews attend + Nara Shinji the owner of the project. * Sengo's Playboy Manor: The place that Kuroda Kanbee works at, during the night as a night shift. * Rai Library: The library that Maeda Toshiie and Asui Shido visit daily. * Byakudan Senior High School: The High School the Hitachiin Twins attend. * Konohagakure High School: The High School Beruka attends. Trivia * Sengo's Playboy Manor is not that of what you think, it's actually different from the actual Playboy stuff. Sengo's Playboy Manor is basically a host club that entertains girls and boys who have too much free time on their hands. * Maeda Toshiie is named after Maeda Toshiie who was one of the leading generals of Oda Nobunaga following the Sengoku period, who then serves Toyotomi Hideyori. * Kuroda Kanbee is named after Kuroda Kanbee who was Japanese daimyō of the late Sengoku through early Edo periods. Renowned as a man of great ambition, he was a chief strategist and adviser to Toyotomi Hideyoshi. * Baba Nobuharu is named after Baba Nobuharu who was Japanese Samurai of the Sengoku period. He was known as one of the "Twenty-Four Generals of Takeda Shingen". * Sengo's Playboy Manor is inspired or rather the Ouran High School Host Club of Tokyo Mew Mew universe. * Byakudan Senior High School is named after one of the schools from the game/anime/manga series Corpse Party. * Konohagakure High School is named after Konohagakure Village from Naruto Series. Gallery Food Main Mews Rice.jpg|Rice Black Beans.jpg|Black Beans Red Fudge.jpg|Red Fudge Orange Cupcake.jpg|Orange Cupcake Supportive Mews Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Sweet Potato.jpg|Sweet Potato Blue Waffles.png|Blue Waffle Apples.jpg|Apple Animals DNA Main Mews Holland Lop.jpg|Holland Lop Checkered Rabbit.png|Checkered Giant Rabbit Vosmaer's Eclectus Parrot.jpg|Vosmaer's Eclectus Parrot - Male - Female Goldfish.jpg|Goldfish Supportive Mews Balinese Cat 4.jpg|Balinese Cat Shire Horse.jpg|Shire Horse Danish Landrace Sheep.jpg|Danish Landrace Sheep White Pomeranian Goose.jpg|White Pomeranian Goose Navigation Category:Princess Mew Category:Series Category:Story Hubs Category:Stories Category:Household Mew Mews Category:AUs Category:Mew Teams